


Shorts & More

by VeraFinn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraFinn/pseuds/VeraFinn
Summary: A series of short stories and 'journals' from some of my characters from other stories I write.This is just something I write in between chapters and other works for funEnjoy!(If you see this under an alias other than Vera Difax, please tell me)





	1. Chapter 1

"This is where you belong, this is your new home." These words are foreign to me and yet I feel flooded with a sudden sense of nostalgia. It has been so long since I was proud to call something my home and now I not only have one but a place that I feel I belong too... I could cry I'm so incredibly happy. A sudden pinch on my arm confirms that this is reality. I take it back; I am crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Mornings always leave a bad taste in my mouth. I am always awakened from a blissful and ignorant slumber only to come back to the world of reality where my day is consumed with never ending work and responsibilities. This morning was different, however; before I even opened my eyes, I could smell the fresh, easy to breath air of the outdoors and hear the sound of rushing water nearby. Finally, my initial shock disappeared and I sat up, looking at my surroundings. A river of beautiful blue water that reflects the clear sky and a hill covered in lush green grass. I became relaxed and stared at the sky; no work to be done, no responsibilities to worry about. Just complete bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

How many years has it been, lives have I lived, people I have met? Some would say too many; others not enough. I think that I've had my fun though. I have been man, woman, and everything in between. I have loved all who I can loved and cherished all that I could, but now I think that my time has been spent and there is nothing left for me here. Not another task to do, puzzle to solve, or person in need of my care. I have done all that I can in this neverending dream, and I'm ready to wake up.


End file.
